Structural
Structural is a 3D-animated Norb Network thriller featuring the exploits of a Sirian civil engineer and a Norb frame who team up in order to optimize the management and distribution of resources to various maintenance and construction assets. Plot Synopsis The film starts out in a small town in Siria located near a dam. The dam suddenly collapses, flooding the nearby town. While most of the inhabitants were evacuated, the water pummels and destroys the buildings. Intensive special effects are used to realistically show the destruction during the ten minute scene. Three months later, a bridge shatters during rush hour, sending hundreds of vehicles plummeting to the water below. A montage of media coverage shows that these two incedents are only the largest in a string of structural issues that have been happening over the past few months. However, most of these incedents have been attributed to standard structural damage. Engineer Eiunn, a recent college graduate and civil engineer, and his partner Neil, a Norb llama on loan to the civil engineers, believe that these incedents are more than just statistical. After presenting the research to Eiunn's boss, they is laughed out of the room. Deciding to take matters into their own hands, Eiunn starts a special investigation with Neil. Equipped with a harness that has four multi-purpose arms, Neil can go anywhere Eiunn does, or use tools and heavy manual equipment. He also pulls a monkey wrench out of his bag, insisting that Eiunn keep it on his person. After a comedic discussion, Eiunn relents and accepts the wrench. Investigating Eventually, they discover a financial paper trail that points to Eiunn's boss, Nakuen, taking enormous bribes by contractors to falsify maintenance records in order to secure massive construction contracts. Additionally, they discover that she has been neglecting to maintain the water infrastructure near a major power plant in the area, and plans to trigger a meltdown which will result in severe damage. They head to the power plant, only to discover that Nakuen has entered ahead of them in order to "inspect the foundations". The two split up and race towards the core in an attempt to stop her, only to discover that they are too late, and that she has already initiated an overload. However, Neil calls to say that there is still a secondary manual failsafe that they can activate, but requires time to do it, and only if Nakuen is not able to physically disable them. Due to their relative locations in the power plant, it is decided that Neil will head to the override while Eiunn deals with Nakuen. With Neil needing to access the pipes, it is up to Eiunn to hold off Nakuen. Eiunn is repeatedly hit, and eventually knocked across the room to the floor. With the young engineer soundly defeated, Nakuen pulls her plasma katana and slowly marches over to finish the job. However, Eiunn rolls over at the last second and pulls his monkey wrench out of his bag, lifting it up just in time to deflect the blade, causing Nakuen to impale herself on it from the momentum. At the same time, Neil manages to activate the safety valves, cooling off the core. Category:Norb Network Category:Mass Media Category:Norb Media